


Cracking The Crown

by Ulysseus



Category: Star vs. The Forces Of Evil
Genre: Crying, F/M, Forced Orgasm, Forced Sex, it's mean guys, no happy ending
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-08-11
Updated: 2019-08-11
Packaged: 2020-08-23 19:24:14
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Rape/Non-Con
Chapters: 1
Words: 4,572
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20198923
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Ulysseus/pseuds/Ulysseus
Summary: Marco has left Echo Creek to go to Mewni and finally be with Star, only that's not what happened. Tom and Star are dating and Marco has been left on the bylines. Fed up, it's time he takes action





	Cracking The Crown

**Author's Note:**

> An anonymous commission for something pretty dark. This is your warning guys, it's not happy, it's not love, it's rape.

“Alright Tom, I’ll talk to you later!” Star’s voice carried through her room and into the halls of Butterfly Castle, “Awww, I love you too! I’ve gotta take a shower though, don’t worry, I’ll call you right after; you know I don’t wanna spend an extra second away from you Boo!”

Marco heard every cutesy syllable from his room, one of the “perks” of his room being next to hers, always hearing Star almost project to the world that she was dating somebody. It was the same thing every day, constant chatter from those two, Star and Tom, her boyfriend.

“Her boyfriend,” He muttered to himself. It was so stupid, he lost Jackie because Star was head over heels for him, he left his home and moved to a different dimension because of it, but the second he got here, he had been replaced.

It wasn’t supposed to go like this, they were supposed to be dating, Star was supposed to be with him, that was the whole point, he lost everything for it, and now she’s singing Too Little Too Late? No, it wasn’t right, this wasn’t okay, he had to do something about, do something about her, do something with her.

Without a second thought, Marco barged down the door, directly into Star’s room, where the young woman was standing next to her dresser, nothing more than a towel covering her petite frame.

“Oh! Hey Marco, sorry could you turn your butt back around for a minute? I’ve gotta get in the shower for my date with Tom tonight, do not want wanna go out smelling like corn for him,” Star said in her usual sing song voice, her words falling on deaf ears as Marco continued on his path directly towards her, “Umm, Marco? Is something up? I know we’re good pals, but you’re a little close while I’m wearing just this.”

“Good pals,” Marco muttered to himself, “No more of that crap…” As soon as he reached Star, he quickly made a grab at her towel, pulling it away in a single tug, fully exposing the princess to him.

The girl was too shocked to react for a moment, not moving to cover her bare body, allowing the Latino to get a full view of her clear skin, flat stomach, budding breasts and smooth vulva. After a short moment though, she snapped back to reality, quickly throwing her hands over her privates, hunching over to try and preserve some of her dignity as Marco loomed over her.

“Marco Ubaldo Diaz! What do you think you’re doing?!” Star reached out for her towel, allowing him another peek at her delicate, pink nipples as she bared her flat chest to him, hoping to fully cover herself once again.

Unfortunately for her, with her arm stuck out and the rest of her body crouched over, she was left in an incredibly vulnerable position, one that Marco took no time to exploit, harshly grabbing her arm and pressing it back to her body and slamming her into the dresser. He followed quickly, pressing his body into her, his free hand grabbing her hip, beginning to grope her side.

“Marco, this isn’t funny!” Star screamed, her lower back beginning to ache as Marco pressed her further over the dresser, seemingly intent on pressing himself entirely into her, “This has to stop! I don’t know what’s happened to you, but I’ll find a way to help!” Star finally moved her other hand, exposing her nethers as she desperately reached for her wand, resting on the other side of the dresser.

Quickly grabbing it and pushing it into Marco’s chest, she gave a quick apology before shouting, “Narwhal Bla-!” but her spell was cut off as Marco ripped the wand from her hand.

“Not magicing it away this time,” Marco sneered, pushing Star onto the dresser as he stepped back, dropping the wand onto the ground and placing it under his heel, before lifting his leg and stomping down on it.

“Wait, don’t! Please!” Star screamed as she scrambled to dive and stop him, any semblance of shame at her exposed body was abandoned as she stretched out her arms in a futile attempt to stop the final swing as she slipped on her discarded towel, crashing down onto her cold tile floor at his feet, helpless as she was left to watch as Marco brutally crashed down onto her wand.

With a sickening crack, Star’s precious wand, her family’s most sacred heirloom, their symbol of status and the source of their power, split in two. With a brief but intense shine and a small cloud shaped like a unicorn escaping from the wand leaving this supposedly cosmically powered item, no more useful than a baby rattle.

Even with the telltale sign of it’s depowering, she tried her best to reach her wand, Marco didn’t let her. Putting his foot on her hand as soon as she came close. 

“Do you know what you did to me?” If she wasn't already crying for the hand that she tugged on desperately to free from Marco’s heavy step, she would have cried from those words. Marco’s tone has such a bitter background, such a cutting edge, she couldn’t avoid feeling that in his heart of hearts, he hated her. He was her best friend, he wasn’t supposed to be like this. But alas that was only the beginning of her worries “Do you know how much I lost, how much I abandoned, just for you! Twice. Twice in my life, I have abandoned my love and my dreams! All for you! And how do you repay me? Going and riding some abusive asshole’s dick the second I turn my back on you”

“He and I--” Star was about to say that they had never done anything more intimate than pecks on the lips, but Marco put more weight on his foot, driving that sharp pain even deeper into her nerves and racking her brain. She couldn’t talk now, just cry and wonder why this was happening to her.

“Know what? No.” Marco said, with what from her perspective, looked like a smirk as dark as Toffee’s “I won't accept it. If that useless, limpdick prick gets to have you, then I more than deserve what we are about to do”

Marco took her by her hair and pulled her all the way to her bed. She didn’t know since when Marco got strong enough to move or lift a person with just one hand. But the pain of it was unbearable, and it got even worse when lifted her with it and threw her in the bed, her hairs ripping out of her head as she fell onto the mattress, her golden locks falling around her as she whimpered.

Moon had always warned her about not spending too much time near the barracks. She had said that seasoned soldiers and mercenaries often got dark thoughts about women after they had gone through the horrors of war, and that having come from them, have no issues carrying them on. Admittedly, she never paid much attention to her warnings, but even if she did she would have never expected Marco of all people to be that kind of Knight.

She felt a cold horror crawling from the tip of her crack to the back of her neck when she saw Marco dropping a tuft of her hair and beginning to take off his pants. The moment she saw his penis, half hard and swinging in front of her, she couldn’t move, she couldn’t even scream as he descended upon her. She was paralized with fear, for the first time in her life, Star felt real fear.

He caressed her body with his hand, a hand that had always been kind to her, that had helped so much, the hand of someone she had fallen in love with, was about to do horrible things to her. She wanted to closed her eyes, she didn’t want to see this happen, she didn’t want the illusions of love and friendship to be broken, she wanted to wish it all away, but as well as she could still feel his hand traveling up her body, she could still feel his cock rubbing against her thighs. She knew that this wasn’t going to stop until it was over…

But a girl could wish. 

As Marco delicately ran his hands along her side up to her face, she couldn’t help but stiffen at his touch “Aww, you’re shaking, don’t worry, this is going to be what we both want, you’ll see,” As he finished his remark, he pushed his lips down onto hers, stealing a kiss from her as she remained motionless. His tongue pressed its way into her mouth, facing no resistance as he frenched the blonde trapped beneath him.

As Star felt the intrusion in her mouth dance around, she loathed how it felt. Her disgust was beyond words as that wet, hot tongue played in her mouth, playing with her own tongue as much as it could without her kissing back. But as terrible as it was, she hated even more how good it felt. It was obvious he’d gained experience from Jackie, he was actually working to make her enjoy it, it made Star sick.

On Marco’s half though, he was feeling pure bliss; all his waiting and patience might have been wasting him away, but this was his real payoff, her soft, tender body close with hers as they shared a passionate kiss together. His hands roamed her body freely, embracing her warm and silky skin with his own, rubbing his hands across her chest, paying special attention to her bright, pink nipples, grinning to himself as he felt them harden under his touch.

Looking down at her, his heart skipped a beat as he soaked in her face. Her cheeks were flushed red and her hearts glowed dimly, reacting to his tongue as he let it slide around her waiting mouth. Looking into her eyes, his passion skyrocketed, the stars in her irises seemed to dance for him, sparkling and shining as he continued their kiss together. Their connection was stronger than ever, he was sure of it; even as tears filled her eyes and ran down her cheeks, he was sure that this was the love he had been waiting for, that neither Kelly or even Jackie could give him.

Finally breaking their kiss, the teens were both left panting for air, Star’s energy finally managing to come back as the pain on her scalp and hand began to dull. Before she got the chance to move though, Marco already had.

Lowering his head close to hers once again, he brought his body more onto hers, lining himself up for what would follow. As his cockhead began to rub against Star’s virgin lips, Star began to wriggle underneath him, panic setting in once again now that she finally oriented herself to what was happening.

“Marco! Please, I-”

“I love you Star, I love you so much,” Marco’s voice was so sincere, his smile so genuine, that Star was caught off guard as he shoved his hips forward, piercing into her virgin sex.

Pain shot through her body like a wave, forcing her to convulse as she felt Marco try to push into her, every one of Star’s nerves screaming out at the intrusion in her nethers. Without thinking, she thrust her entire body backwards, it demanding she pull off of him to escape the pain, only ending in another sharp pain as she got free of him.

Looking down at herself, Star almost froze up all over again. A trickle of blood ran down her lips, Marco’s violence had actually torn her open just from that minor prod; her precious virginity had been stolen.

“Oh Star, you saved yourself for me! That’s so sweet, you didn’t let that demon take everything, you really do care!” Marco exclaimed happily, “And don’t worry about that, I hear it’s perfectly normal for most girls to bleed a bit, it’s nothing to be ashamed about, I don’t mind at all, just let me try again.”

“N-no! Stay away from me! Get back! Just go away!” Star screamed, desperately pushing herself away from him, only to be roughly grabbed by the shoulders, held in place as Marco repositioned, pressing into her again, pulling a scream out of her as he managed to get more than his head in this time, his shaft sinking into her painfully slowly, every minor movement bringing whole new worlds of pain for her, and whole new worlds of pleasure for Marco.

“You’re like a vise, this is incredible!” Marco said, his dick carelessly pressing its way deeper into her, soaking in every tight crevice of her hole, “So much more than Jackie!”

With another buck, Marco forced several more inches into her, finally breaking her fully open, stirring Star into a full frenzy, bucking and squirming as she pathetically tried to pull off of him again, to no avail as he held her down, his body weight resting down on her shoulders as he began to thrust.

Changing her tactics, Star began to frantically push at Marco, hoping to push him away, even though she didn’t want to even look at him, to acknowledge that he was causing her all of this pain. No matter how hard she pushed on him, it was obvious Marco wasn’t going to budge, he was just too heavy for her.

The pain escalating, Star started panicking again, desperate to end this now as she started to slap at his chest, beginning to fight him off, giving frenzied strikes to his chest and face, doing little to discourage him as he continued to plow away, the same disgustingly sweet look on his face as he raped her.

With one final push, Star pulled herself up to his chest and sunk her teeth into his pec, pressing down as hard as she could with all she had left.

With a shout, Marco let go of Star, sitting up and pulling out of her in the process, giving Star a slight relief from his assault, only for her to feel a sudden stinging burn across her face as Marco swung a full forced slap across her cheek, jerking her head from the vicious strike. Fresh tears poured from her eyes, along with sobs of pain as she collapsed back onto the bed, she didn’t know what to do anymore, she just wanted for it to stop, for it to all go away.

While it certainly hurt Star in a physical way, it hurt Marco in a completely different way. He was in a different kind of pain, the kind that crushed down on his carefully crafted illusion, and made him confront the reality of what he had done to his supposed best friend. Seeing the terrible reality of his actions, Marco looked upon Star’s naked, disgraced form, and crawled on top of her again.

“I’m already this far,” he thought to himself as he lined his cock back up with her bleeding cunt.

Why not continue? It was what he wanted, wasn't it? To consummate his love with the object of his affection. He loved her and he was sure that she loved him. So why did he feel wrong? This should be the best moment of their lives, why didn't it feel good?

"Stoooop” she said, as she pushed more and more against his chest, making him angry.

“Why are you resisting? This is what you wanted!” He raised his voice, not sure if he was mad with her or with himself. “It’s why I lost my everything, my dream girlfriend, my family, everything! You’re not just ruining it for yourself either, you’re ruining it for me! Why are you like this? Why are you being so selfish? Why don't you want what you asked for so much?!” 

“I-I didn’t want this! Not like this, I have a boyfriend I have-” Star sputtered out, still crying from his brutal treatment of her.

“You’re joking! Tom? How could he have anything that I don’t, do anything I can’t?” Marco shouted, frustration building up again at the mention of that demon.

“H-he never did this to me! He is always nice to me and, and I love him!” Star shouted, her emotions pouring out as she spat at him.

Marco raised his hand, preparing to hit her again, causing her to flinch and cower in fear, whimpers slipping out as she braced for another beating, but Marco hesitated. Lowering his hand, Marco took Star by the waist and turned her over, her face now away from him, his anger cooled, “Just, just shut up, you’ll love this, you’ll see!” Lifting up her hips, Marco began to sink into her again, starting to fuck her doggy style as her torso hung over the edge of the bed, working out his aggression on her cunt instead of on her face.

Though she continued to sob from her horrible mistreatment, Star no longer had the energy to fight back as Marco took hold of her ass and brought it to his pelvis, fucking her even deeper than before as he settled into a rhythm.

After a few more minutes of her rape, Star started to realize something that made a pit in her stomach drop like a bowling ball; her pain was fading, and a feeling of pleasure started to set in. He was actually starting to make her feel good, no matter how scared she was of him, no matter how disgusted she was of his perverted breathing as he groped and fucked her, this was sex, and it was clear Jackie had taught him more than just kissing. Though she did her best to keep quiet, even stopping her sobs, it was only a matter of time before one of her whimpers turned into a moan, she couldn’t stop it as it slipped out of her mouth. It sounded so loud to her, almost hurting her hears as it came out, echoing in the room for all to hear.

“Oh? What was that?” Marco asked, a grin spreading across his face, “Are you finally starting to admit you like it?”

“No, no I’m noooaaahhht!” Star protested, only to be interrupted by another moan.

“Shh, shh baby, it’s okay, just let it all out,” Marco whispered, his hand making its way to her clit, beginning to massage it to coax more sounds from her.

As Marco picked up his pace, more moans were forced out of her, until she was in a constant state of pleasure, and hating every second of it as he continued. It wasn’t long until she realized a new feeling was building up in her, she had only ever touched herself a handful of times before, but she knew what this was, she was getting close to cumming. The more he toyed with her, the closer she got and there was nothing she could do to stop it, no matter how much she begged for it not to come. With one final thrust, Star let out a scream, a sickening wave of pleasure overtaking her as one of her first orgasms was stolen from her by her best friend. It felt different too, she wasn’t sure if it was supposed to, but it seemed like a gush had escaped her when it happened, she didn’t understand what was happening anymore, the torture was growing too unbearable for her.

Marco, on the other hand, was left ecstatic, he knew what he had done for her, even if she denied it, “Aww, did you wet yourself?” He laughed, “No, that’s not it, you squirted. You squirted all your love out onto the bed, for me.”

“No! No I didn’t!” Star wasn’t sure what squirting was, but she didn’t want anything to do with it, “I don’t love you! I-I hate you!” she shouted, fresh sobs coming forth at her confession, fear setting in again as she realized he would definitely beat her again for saying that. Wincing as she felt pressure against the back of her neck, it took her a moment to realize he wasn’t hitting her, he was kissing her.

“Oh Star, it’s okay, it’s all okay, I know you love me, you don’t need to worry about Tom, I’ll keep you safe,” Marco said delicately as he placed kisses across her back and shoulders.

Star almost prayed he was slapping her again as she felt his lips press onto her skin, her disgust was palpable as his warm breath ran across her. With a fresh burst of energy from her panic, Star grabbed the edge on the bed and dragged the rest of her body off, crying out as she pulled herself off of his cock.

As she lay on the cool tile floor, it took her a moment to realize that she couldn’t feel her legs, when she tried to stand, her legs simply refused to cooperate, leaving her with no other option as she started to drag herself around the bed, to the discarded halves of her wand.

As she dragged herself closer to it, waves of emotion flooded her, from hope to dread, it hit her like a tidal wave.

She knew it was broken, she saw the unicorn leave it, but this was her only hope. Maybe if she could just put them together, then maybe, she’d be able to do something. Inching closer to the broken wand, a small part of her spirit lifted as her hand shakily began to brush against the handle, only for her to feel a tight grasp around both of her ankles as Marco began to drag her away from her only hope, carelessly pulling her away.

“No!” She screamed, desperately clawing at the shards of her wand as she was pulled away, fresh tears running down her face from both the last spark of hope dying in her, but also from the friction burn as her skin was roughly pulled along the tile, bringing all her pain back into focus.

When she was let go, Star didn’t have the strength to move an inch, just lying there, hopelessly gasping for air as the world began to spin and blur around her. She heard Marco say something as he came down to the floor and positioned himself above her, he was saying something about her wanting to do it elsewhere and just needing to ask, but in her grief she couldn’t bring herself to listen to a single word of it, she couldn’t focus, she could barely process what she was seeing. When the dam finally broke and she started to sob and cry out loudly and messily. 

Marco’s words of support and encouragement fell on deaf ears as her consciousness drifted away, she felt him entering her folds again, or maybe it could have been something else. She didn’t know, she didn’t care to know. She wasn’t pure for her boyfriend, she didn’t have the power to save herself, much less her kingdom. So yes, she was going to let him defile her in whichever way he wanted. There was no point in resisting anymore, there was no point in complaining, there was no point in thinking. So she didn’t do any of that. 

For who knew how long, Marco made Star his woman; from this new position, he was essentially lying on top of her, dropping his entire weight on her with every thrust, letting gravity do the work for him, allowing him to fuck deeper than ever before, fully hilting himself in her quivering, crying, bleeding pussy.

After her backside and cunt were thoroughly beaten with his weight and a deep redness took hold, Marco’s excitement began to peak; the sickening pride he felt in knowing he’d leave her with bruises on her most sensitive parts as a sign of love pushed him over the edge. Crashing into her, he began to empty himself into her, months of being blue balled had built up a deep store of his seed, and he made sure to push every drop of it right into her waiting womb.

Bringing himself down to her face, he almost swooned as he looked into her eyes, which had completely glossed over. Not holding back, he dragged his tongue across her face before letting himself into her mouth again, her slack jaw providing no resistance for him as he enjoyed another kiss while the last drops of his semen shot into her hole.

While still revelling in the soft, moistness of Star’s snatch, all of Marco’s rage and jealousy began to fade as his hormones settled down, and the gravity of the situation set in.

Pulling himself out of her, Marco threw himself backwards, falling on his ass as he pushed himself away from her, tears welling in his eyes as he looked at the horrific scene in front of him. His best friend was lying there, stripped bare, beaten and bloody, with cum and blood leaking from her privates. She had gone completely catatonic, barely awake at all, her face, normally so beautiful and vibrant, was cold and empty. Worst of all was that he knew it was his fault, that the terrible sight that was burned into his eyes was something he did to her, to his best friend.

“Star, I didn’t… I didn’t mean to-” Marco’s words fell short as he began to sob, bawling in front of her, his guilt crushing him like an anvil, a nauseous feeling rising in him as he struggled to stomach what he saw.

“It wasn’t supposed to be like this,” he thought to himself as he buried his head into his knees, curling up in a ball next to her bed, “I didn’t want to hurt her! I just wanted her to love me again!” As he continued to cry on her floor, all of his emotions began to drain, the guilt and grief proving too much for the teenager. What was only a surge in testosterone had led to something too dark for Marco to fully understand, let alone repent for.

Instead, he dried his tears and looked at her once again. The same sight that pushed him over the edge as he finished in her and had him breakdown in tears just moments before now did nothing to him. He didn’t feel anything as he looked at Star, who hadn’t moved an inch since he pulled her away from her broken wand.

After a few moments, Marco slowly rose, grabbing the blanket on the bed as he walked over to Star’s still form. Draping the blanket over her, Marco did his best for her to be comfortable in her position, to at least keep her warm and covered. Kneeling in front of her, he looked into her eyes once again, still as vacant as before, as gave her a single chaste kiss on the cheek, a sharp contrast to his previous treatment.

Finally, Marco stood up and walked away, beginning to exit her room, as he opened the door and stood in the frame, he spared one final look at her, “I-I’ll see you tomorrow Star,” he said, closing the door as he left her there in the dark on the floor, empty and broken.


End file.
